Is love real? Or just a spell?
by PliMpiesFreAk
Summary: Hermione has heard a boy, in the shadows they met. How will she and everyone else react at who he is?They have fought for years. Harry an Ginny discover something,but how will Ron react to the girl he loves and his growing sister? Until a battle emerge
1. Secrets and lies

**_Two months earlier…_**

At the burrow doorway stood two boys Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"I guess I'll see ya later in the year. More like next year really," Ron said sadly.

"I guess mate. Won't be the same without you."Laughed Harry.

"You reckon Hermione will miss me? Like at all?" asked Ron.

"Um-yeah she will. _Why do you have to go?_" Harry mimicked of Hermione.

"Yeah she will-I hope. But she was so angry with me; she kicked me in the shins." Laughed Ron

"Promise you'll look after her when I'm gone, I couldn't bare not being able to help her."

"Don't worry I will keep her safe Ron, she is like a sister to me, I will watch out for her. _Promise_."

They shook hands, gave each other a man hug. Said their final goodbye's until Ron walked over to his Brother Charlie, waved to Harry and within an instant had apparated.

**_Present Day…_**

"Harry wait up. Harry!" yelled out Hermione.

"Huh?-oh hello Hermione, couldn't hear you" yawned Harry.

"Well I would say that is obvious Harry."

"What did you need me for?"

"Just wanted to talk for a bit, you are like a brother to me. Aren't I allowed to talk to you?" She said sarcastically.

"Where are you off to then?"

"I have got transfiguration and potions. You?"

"I got Defense against the dark arts and then Quidditch practice. We're playin Slytherin tomorrow."

"Good luck, too bad Ron isn't here to be keeper. He was pretty good; I barely know Quidditch and know that." Said Hermione cheerfully.

"Do you know when he comes back from Romania? Staying with Charlie." He asked seriously.

"I think in about next March or April. So a really long time. It's gonna be quiet." Hermione was no longer cheerful at her last comment.

"Heard anything on Dumbledore?" Harry knew he had to ask something to get Hermione's mind off of Ron, she missed him so much already and it was easy to notice.

"No. Nothing at all. They still unable to wake him?"

"I mean like we are in a world full of magic and he can't come out of a coma!" yelled Harry,

"I'm sure their doing the best they can." She said trying to reassure him.

"Well it isn't good enough."

"Don't start getting angry at me. I didn't put him there."

"Why did he have to put on that ring for? If he died we could at least move on, but his is killing me Hermione."

"I know Harry, trust me. If he had died you would have to fight Voldemort without him. But I really don't think he would leave you behind with something you can't handle. He trusts your judgment as you should trust his. We are all here to help; you don't have to fight alone on this Harry. "

"Thanks Hermione. Really. But it has been so long now, I am just wondering if he is ever going to wake up and be with us again. I better head off, captain again in Quidditch. And you have Snape next; he will try to use any chance to take off points for Gryffindor. Might see you before Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah I will try to show up, see how I go on time."

With that they went their separate ways. Hermione however never showed up for Quidditch practice.

**_The following day…_**

"You ready Harry?" asked Dean as they flew on the pitch for the 1st Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin with their pearl and emerald robes. Gryffindor with their trailing gold and ruby robes. The whistle echoed on the pitch, the game had begun…

* * *

"Harry that was great, Dean you too. I don't know where Ginny is." With that one name Harry and Dean looked away from each other. Dean had been dating Ginny since the previous year. Not a topic they both liked to talk about.

"If she was here I would've said she were good to. But really you won by 280 points, it was b-." But Hermione was cut off.

"Brilliant-Potter. You took my breath away."Clapped Draco.

"No need to be jealous Draco, unlike some people Harry has talent. I can't say the same for you." Hermione said sarcastically, with a wide grin. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"I wasn't talking to you Hermione; I believe Harry and I are having a conversation."

"This just ended, Draco."Sniveled Harry.

* * *

It had reached dinner, and Hermione needed to change into her robes after the Quidditch match. While changing she found a note in her jeans back pocket.

_Hermione, please meet me in the Transfiguration courtyard. At 9pm tonight._

_We need to talk. _

Nothing else written, Hermione didn't know how to react.

_Who was he? Or even she? Should I go? Is it a trap or prank? Or is this person actually serious? _Hermione asked herself. She began pacing in her dormitory. It had reached 8pm. With that she walked down to the entrance hall for some dinner and joined the rest of her friends at Gryffindor table.

"Oh hello Hermione." Said Harry, their friends watching the two talk. But Hermione just sat down still deep in thought.

"Who do we play next? Harry?" asked Dean.

"Hufflepuff, I don't think it will be hard, especially if we play like we did against Slytherin."

"I wouldn't get to confident, I think Hufflepuff could win against you." Said Luna in a gentle dreary voice.

"Thanks Luna." Said Dean and Harry together. Feeling unsure and very insulted.

"Appreciate your honesty and faith you have in us." Said Harry

"Anytime" she replied and continued to stare at her cup with fascination.

At 8:50pm Ginny reached the table as Hermione had got up to leave.

"You can take my spot next to Harry, I'm not coming back." Whispered Hermione, so only Ginny could hear, who did grin.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry while eating some jelly and custard.

"Bed, I don't feel well and was hoping it would make me feel better by tomorrow. Need a lie down."

"Alright, guess I will see you tomorrow, unless you aren't up to it. Sleep well, hope you get better."

"Yeah Hermione, hope your better." Said Ginny quietly.

Hermione began to walk. "Hey wait up. Did you wanna come with us to hogsmede tomorrow? If your feeling up to it." Asked harry.

"I might see how I am, will tell you tomorrow Harry, not now. Goodbye."


	2. The truth unveiled

It was reaching closer to 9pm, until she arrived at the final destination. 9pm. No one was there.

"I knew it. A prank. How could I be so stupid to think that someone would want to speak to me, or even see me?" muttered Hermione.

"I would" a deep voice echoed across the grounds.

"Show yourself, who are you?" yelled Hermione, but too loud as so no one could hear her yell.

"I can't"

"And why _can't _you show who you are?" she asked.

"If we were seen together by someone it would be very bad; you have no idea."

"I recognize your voice, you're a student, a boy obviously but not Gryffindor I can tell. How do I know your real and not just a casting of magic and not real?" she asked.

"I am real, just not with you there, in my house sly- in my house." At that moment they knew they had stuffed up.

"So you're in Slytherin. Now it's hard I see, I'm muggle born. You're all pure bloods. So then why are talking to me? Aren't you worried about your reputation?" she asked cruelly.

"I don't care about my reputation. My father has already destroyed it. I can't talk much longer, this way just to see if you would come. Seeya. Hermione." The voice finished.

"Only if you come in person. Otherwise I'm out and you can talk to yourself. Deal?"

There was a pause.

"Alright, only if you don't tell Potter." He said.

"Hang on you don't control that, I do."

"He fancies you!" they yelled.

"Who Harry? That's-you must be mixing him up with someone else. He's my best friend and he has feelings for Ginny. Don't you know anything?" she asked accusingly.

"You know what, let's talk about this tomorrow. Same time. See you there." Finished the mysterious voice.

_Harry could not like me. He likes Ginny, she likes him to. They always have. _She thought. '_We're just friends'. _

Hermione head up to bed. Until she finally began to fall asleep, everything forgotten until morning, to let her dreams take over for the next coming hours.

**_Morning…_**

"Where did you go last night?" asked Ginny.

"Lavender said you didn't show up until late."

"I decided to go for a walk. Couldn't sleep well, have a few problems really." Hermione replied.

The day went by normally, normal classes, no interferences. At the end of the day Harry and Hermione went their separate ways yet again after they returned to Gryffindor tower. Harry went to bed early, Hermione left for the 2nd night in a row. In the transfiguration courtyard she was at 9pm.

"You showed and here I thought I scared you off." Laughed the voice.

"Funny how that goes, I didn't think I was going to show." She said sarcastically.

"What do you want? We have spoken now twice and told me nothing."

"Really?" he asked.

"Why would I ask if I knew?"She spat back furiously.

"Well I want us to meet in person. I am sick of this guessing game. Tell me what you want, who are you? Or I start walking."

"Alright, alright I will tell you something then. Well I-I-I- sotra maybe-um I like you. Let me rephrase that, I fancy you and have wanted these meetings in order to know you more. To ask you one question. Like I know we have an unpleasant history, and worried that if you knew who I was you wouldn't show. I want it behind us." They said nervously.

"I know who you are." Hermione said dumbfounded

"You're Draco."

"Took you long enough to figure it out, but I know I have said things, I never meant them, but I ad to because of my reputation. I used to care too much but now-."

"I don't want to hear it. You have the nerve to make me come here. Then you have the nerve to say sorry. You expect me to-to go out with you over this pity little speech?" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry" he pleaded.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. Not after this. Not after everything." She spat back at him.

She spun around and walked off. He walked out from the shadows to see Hermione disappear and to never look back behind her. He attempted to approach but never caught up to her. She arrived at the Gryffindor tower. In the Gryffindor tower stood Harry.

"Hello Hermione, wondering where you went." he said cheerfully.

"Hey harry." She said sadly.

"You alright?"

"Harry I am fine, quit asking." She snapped.

"I was just trying to help, maybe next time I just won't bother." With that he just walked off to his dormitory.

"Harry wait! I'm sorry." Yelled out Hermione but he was already gone.

* * *

**_1 month had passed..._**

Nothing had changed. Hermione went on without her secret visitor. She headed downstairs to the entrance hall. There sitting at the Gryffindor table sat Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Pavarti.

"Hello. What are we doing today? Maybe go down to Hogshead after breakfast?" asked Hermione as she yawned.

"Breakfast finished ages ago, there about to bring out lunch any minute." Said Dean enthusiastically.

"Why didn't any of you bother to wake me? I would have appreciated some breakfast this morning."

"Well you were sleeping, looking sp peaceful and I didn't want to wake you. I thought I was doing the right thing by you, seeing as you have been stressed and tired lately. And doing something right as your friend." Ginny spat back.

Hermione could not handle their criticism. So she got up on her feet and walked away. Leaving her curious friends behind her staring at her back. She headed to the owlery, to think about the passing months.

"Hermione-Hermione. Wait up! Please" plead a boy.

"Huh?-Oh it is you Draco. What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you. Please don't run away again. Please" he pleads once more.

She began to quicken her pace. "I don't want to talk to you Draco. Never to happen again. This just can't happen." She began to cry.

As she took several more hurried steps she slipped on that one icy step and fell until falling into a vision of darkness.

* * *

**_Hours later..._**

It felt like moments, but was hours. Like all was a dream. A set of eyes starred down upon her, her body in their arms.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Draco!" she said more loudly as she saw him nod and recognized his sleek blond hair.

"What, why, where, WHAT happened?"

"You fell and hit your head. You've down for several hours. I've been waiting here hours until you would open your eyes."

"Well thanks, but I can get myself up without your help." She said sarcastically. She began to stand up, only to be falling back down. Luckily however Draco caught her in his arms and broke her fall.

"Your welcome."

"I won't walk away this time, not like I can by the looks of things. But- don't do anything, say anything-."

"Like this?"He whispered.

He leant forward until only inches from Hermione's lips. He ran his fingers through her hair. Until he leant more closely and kissed her. Hermione lifted her weak arms around behind his neck. She was kissing him back and didn't know why. It felt like forever until a group of student walked towards them and they broke apart. Quickly enough that they didn't see anything. Hermione however still to lay in his arms.

"Draco what did you do?" let go of her!" yelled Ginny standing beside her; Dean, Luna, Seamus and Pavarti. No Harry though. They all had their wands out and directed at Draco. However Draco had fear in his eyes, but not because he had five wands pointing but at Hermione. Blood poured out the back of her head.

"What have you done? Haven't you caused enough damage? You could not go on without a little more could you?" Sneered Ginny.

All ran over to where Hermione lay held. When they reached her limp body, Draco handed her over and ran.

"Where are you going? You are just going to leave her? You bloody coward!" yelled Seamus, but Draco had done what he does best and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The days went on. Hermione never woke up, until several weeks later. Harry was to never leave her bedside. Until the day came and all Hermione saw was a set of green eyes looking down on her.

"Harry I am so sorry-."

It's alright Hermione. Just rest now, you need to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep; there are things I need to tell you-."

"Which can wait and you can tell me later when you are better. Worry about your own condition for once Hermione."

She then became sleepy and fell into a pit of blackness again.


	3. The arrival

She awoke to more darkness, but only to it being late night or early morning. But Harry had still not left her side. He had stayed there all night.

"Harry" she whispered as she gave him a shrug. He continued to snore, face buried in his arms. She decided to let him sleep, he needed it. She went for a walk instead. Out of the hospital wing she went, creeping out no louder than a mouse. Up to her dormitory, she went to fetch a few things. She went up to flights of stairs and never made it even half way there. Exhaustion had overpowered her senses and her mind. The cut on her head took out a lot more of her than she had expected. The dizziness soon to overpower her entirely, so she shuffled back slowly to the hospital wing. Harry was gone and there a minute ago. He no longer lay at the side of her bed.

"Hermione! You're alright" yelled Harry from behind her.

"Oh Harry I am fine. Really." She reassured him.

"I woke up and you were gone. I had no idea what had happened to you. You got me running around like a headless chook. And got me running down and upstairs. I freaked out. Sorry." He said embarrassed.

"Harry you are fine. Really." She laughed as she calmed him down. They went back to her bed. He sat her and he sat in his chair. Daybreak had finally begun to show and they could see each other almost clearly.

"Harry, I think it would be time I told you what has been going on with me over the past couple of months. You did say later, and this is well, later. Now." She began.

"But-."

"No buts Harry. I think you need to hear this, you have to hear this."

"Well?" He said quickly.

"It may come as a strange thing to you, well it has been weird for me the most I would say. Well I got this note a few months ago, at the Quidditch match against Slytherin, I think. Well I got it from someone I did not know at the time. But it said to meet them and I spoke to them, sort of. _Hard to explain. _Eventually I spoke to them and figured out who they were." She paused and Harry just starred in complete shock.

"When I figured out who it was, it mad a lot of sense and did explain a lot. But when I did, I ran off on them. You know that morning I didn't have breakfast? I went to head off to the owlery; on my way there I spoke to them. They had followed me. "

"Were they the ones that had hurt you? If they hurt you I will kill them. Whoever or whatever they are. And Hermione I don't blame you for freaking out. You may be the smartest person in our year, well the whole school really. But you have a heart like everyone else which you can't run from. And to know when a person is good or bad." Finished Harry.

"Don't go all mushy on me Harry James Potter. Thank you though Harry for all that-." Water began to swell up in her eyes.

"-yeah anyways. They followed me, but they didn't hurt me, that was of my own accord. I slipped on an icy step. It eventually escalated to a _talk _about something else. More involved privately. We-we-well, I spoke to… Ron!" she perked up from her sad state

"Wait, what? You have been meeting up with Ron? That does not make any bit of sense, right?" Harry asked completely dumbfounded.

"No you dumb git" spoke loudly a deep familiar voice to Harry.

"Ron? Ron! Your back. Don't get me wrong I am glad-but-well, why are you back?" he said quickly. Hermione still starring mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Good to see you're happy to see me. I came back early I guess because Romania was boring me quite a lot. The bloody dragons were setting my pants on fire. Besides I missed you guys, oh and I heard what happened to Hermione here. _Ginny rang me _and filled me in on all the details. Well most of them anyway. I would have come here sooner but I am pretty crap at apparating so I had to wait until the next time Charlie was to come down. Back to Hermione." He turned to her, voice and facial expression becoming stern and serious, but ended giving her a massive bear hug.

"So Draco did all this I hear, I ran into him on the way here, literally. The git just apologizes and kept walking. I did a lot worse than an apology back at him." Sneered Ron.

"He's up to something."

"I couldn't agree more." Agreed Harry.

"Just because he walked past and apologized does not mean he is up to some evil dark plan. Ever thought maybe he may be finally changing his ways."Hermione said darkly.

Both boys began laughing.

"You're funny Hermione. That is what I lov-like about you." Ron's ears went pink and his face red. He attempted to cover his mistake.

"Draco good and saint like? Haha, you're really good. I needed a good laugh. I knew I came back for a good reason." Laughed Ron again.

"Think about it Hermione. He run's off everywhere, lurking around corners. He left you there to bleed. How is he possibly good?" Harry said seriously. Both boys stopped laughing.

"But!" she protested.

"To bleed! There are no but's Hermione-." Snapped Ron. "- I don't know what I would of done if I had lost you." He finished calmly.

"Is it Dean?" Asked Harry.

"Huh?" replied Hermione calming down.

"Dean? Is this to do with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Oh no Harry it is not Dean. No. And Ron nothing to do with Ginny."

"But what is not Dean? Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

It didn't take Hermione and Harry long to fill in the blanks to Ron on what had happened. Only to the bit where Hermione had gotten up to with Harry.

"The guy is-." But yet again she was cut off by the hospital doors banging open.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent with me-Hello Harry and Hermione, hope you are both well. - You come back from Romania after months and don't even bother to come home and see your own mother. Not once!"

"But- well I heard what happened to Hermione-." he paused. "From Ginny, and well I wanted to make sure Hermione was alright, she has been unconscious for weeks mum, weeks! I was going to come home and get my stuff for school, how could I forget?"

"I understand that Ronald, you could have at least rang in. Your father would have appreciated it as well." She finished in a calm polite tone.

"How are we dears?"

"I'm fine now; I only woke up not long ago, Harry here never left."

"Harry you coming down for the holidays? You welcome as well Hermione." Finished Mrs. Weasley.

"I think so, if it is alright by you of course." Hermione nodded to what Harry had said.

"Well I think I might let you kids go, I have to go find Professor McGonagall and talk about Ron."

All three waved goodbye. Out she walked and in came Ginny. Her red flaming hair waving side to side, Harry was mesmerized.


	4. Losing Her

"Harry-Harry! Oi Mate" yelled a voice that to Harry seemed so far away from Harry's mind.

"Huh? – Oh sorry. I seem to have a habit of getting distracted, more like concentrating." Harry seist as Ginny approached closer.

"Hey Ginny, how are ya?" Asked Harry. She stared at him intently; no one else seemed to notice.

"Never been better." She said sadly. Her eyes puffy, red and had the look of been crying.

"How is Dean?" asked Ron disgustingly.

"If you must know Ronald, Dean and I are no longer seeing each other-"Harry's eyes filled with pure relief but no one noticed that either. Hopefully. "- I caught him cheating on me with Lavender Brown. Gosh I hate her. No offence won-won!" She said cruelly. Hermione's eyes flaring, she rolled over not to look back over at them.

"He actually broke up with me. He had the nerve after what he did. Saying I was all 'slutty' as he put it. That I was still in love with-"she broke off midsentence. She looked over at Harry for a split second that was unnoticed by Ron. But Harry saw it all.

"In love with someone else. And on top of all that, he accused me of cheating on him with Colin. That was the end of it. So I hit him" she laughed. Both boys' eyes widened with surprise.

"With a bat bogey hex. Should have seen him after that. Now that was an image." She laughed even harder.

"But you do go out with a lot of guys. I mean – um-"Ron cleared his throat.

"-He deserved what he got. Cheating on my little sister. No guy is ever coming close you again." Snarled Ron

Harry did not like the sound of that; he looked over at Ginny only to see her looking back at him. He looked into her brown eyes, she into his green eyes. She smiled, but he didn't know what to do and turned away. Ron was still completely oblivious, but he was too occupied talking on the 'attack' on Dean.

"So when are you planning on telling us about your – um- mystery man "Smirked Ron.

"Mystery man?"Asked Ginny, but she stopped quickly and for good reason.

"No need to be cruel. Just because you're angry for whatever reason-"started Hermione.

"Whatever reason? The_ whatever reason_ is that your meeting up with some guy that we don't even know. You won't tell us. How are we supposed to protect you or let alone win you back." He said angrily until only to go quiet at the last few words.

"Win me back? I am not some toy Ron; I am not a pawn you can move around as you please. I chose this; you have nothing to do with it." She yelled furiously, she was not impressed.

"Win you back as in I lost my chance. They won, got in first. I left, thinking that when I was to come back. Everything would pick up as if I never left. But clearly I left behind something – no- someone that I couldn't hide from other guys. That was too- well- beautiful to hide in the dark." He said sadly.

"But that is just it isn't it. You try and hide me, I am not a pet. You think after months I was going to keep waiting. Waiting for you? I have been waiting long before you left Ron, but were not exactly available now; were you Won-Won? I waited to long and now I met someone that won't leave me or abandon me like you did." She stood up strikingly, next to her bed and looked down upon her closest friends and said one word that was to change everything.

"Draco."

They stared at her blank eyes.

"Draco? Draco!" all 3 yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Yelled Harry.

"Are you mental?" asked Ginny dumbfounded.

"You have got to be bloody joking. I mean- seriously. You must be under a spell. Love potion?" He asked.

"Umm" But Harry continued to stare at Hermione, as did Ginny who did not even move or talk.

"Thanks for your help mate!"

Hermione stared deep into Ron's eyes. No words came out of her mouth. Until-well.

"I love him Ron. Why can't you accept that? The fact that someone makes me happy like you 'never' did. He won you lost, just like how your life goes. Second to Harry Potter who your mother prefers and second to Draco Malfoy who beat you. Second to any guy I see coming. I am his, he is mine. But us both have something in common." She continued to stare.

"So that is how you truly feel about him? _Him?_ He as been one of our worst enemies for years now and now your fooling around with him. He has called you a MUDBLOOD! He yelled.

"Stop yelling, I do not like it."

"Well get over it. Now you have to deal with all of us yelling." Snarled Ginny.

"Yeah Hermione, that is what friends do, but soon I am losing the accepting of you," Harry smirked.

"What is wrong with you? Did you bang your head and did your brain go all mushy and stupid?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

"Nothing is wrong with her; can you not accept her feelings? She is your friend. Accept her for her decisions." Draco said calmly, who had just appeared next to Hermione abruptly.

"No one asked you Draco." Spat back Ron.


	5. Hermione?

"well ok. You got me. I was trying to be civilised and rational. But you want to be aggressive and cant control yourself."

"cant control myself? You have hurt my friend. I wonder why i am AGGRESSIVE!" boomed Ron.

"well you can keep blabbering, but none of it matters. Since well, Hermione no longer cares for you. Any of you. Yet alone remains in the 'golden trio'" Draco spoke all of this rather calmly. After he spoke all of that, h grabbed Hermiones wrist which was actually now bandaged up.

"while you were all arguing about Dean and Ginny. I had a bit of time to talk to Hermione, you guys couldn't hear me. Or see me, since i wasn't there. I gave hermiones mind a bit of a small visit. To lets say, hmm, bond." He laughed evilly.

He pulled off her bandage. There branded on her skin, was the dark mark. The dark mark death eaters were known to have.

"do you like it?" Hermione laughed, twirling her arm around.

"you-you gave her the dark mark. You monster," yelled Ginny.

Both boys just stared. Nothing to say, Ginny however ran at Draco, wand drawn out and a face filled with rage.

"Time you got what you deserved," she spat the words sharply towards Draco.

"Sectum-" she began. She was cut off by Draco.

"No, no little girl." He raised her with a wave of his wand. "don't go being naughty now. But thats what your good at. Especially with Harry, oh no. Did i just- oh, i couldn't hold my tongue." He smirked.

"you! You with my little sister!" yelled Ron spinning towards Harry who started at Draco speechless.

"You know i didn't ron, and i think Ginny hanging in the air is our bigger priority. Right?"

"right" ron span back to draco, but still seemed to be fuming.

"Let Ginny down, take us just don't hurt her," pleaded Harry.

"Are you seriously that pathetic that you resort to begging to pleading. Your a funny one Potter, you too Weasley. I was thinking we could have a bit of fun first. What do you think Hermione?"

She began laughing, cackling even.

"i think i agree there Hermione"

"agree?" Harry asked nervously.

"yes. Agree!" he boomed louder than ever.

"Crucio" he screeched.

The curse hit Ginny straight in the chest. Her screams loud and piercing. Something the boys had never heard before, never in their lifetimes. Harry instinctively lunged at Draco, Ron only seconds behind. Harry throttling him around his neck, wand still in hand. Ginnys screams continued to echo. Ron however never made it to Draco or Ginny. He was aswell levitated, by none other than Hermione.

"you cant touch him," she spoke with no emotion. Not even love, anger, sadness. Just o be empty.

"I don't care if you are under a spell or whatever, can you just get him to stop hurting ginny. To let her down. Please, Hermione." He spoke those last words rather calmly with no hostility.

"i don't give in to your pity little pleads. They are pathetic. They mean nothing. Nothing to me."

"i am sory," ron spoke sadly

"for what?" for the first time Hermione actually seemed confused. The only emotion that she displayed.

"this-IMPERIO!" he yelled.

"let me down and release my sister" he said darkly.

"as you wish" instantly ron was let down. Where Harry and Draco fought, Harry now was flung several metres and injured severally, grabbing towards his stomach.

"YOU HEAR THAT DRACO? He would like Ginny put down please, i ask for this, " she said blankly. Like before, only moments ago. But she leaned forward towards him and grabbed his throat. Looking. Staring at him straight in the eyes. He too leant forward, even with her hand around his throat. While thrugh all of thi, Ginn still kept screaming. Hermione, out of nowhere kissed Draco on the lips. More passionate than ever before. With that Ginny dropped to the floor with a thud.

"i have a better plan, oh and ron the next time you have to mean it," she whispered darkly.

Ron and Harry had reformed and couldn't reach ginny for she was too far away and too close to both Hermione adn draco. Too risky. But they began to walk, now changing the circumstances. The boys now ran to Ginny.

"we need to get hlp and take care of these two, but ginny can you hear me? Please wake up, don't leave me now, not you. You pomised" pleaded Harry, who sounded so fragile.

Ron gave harry a sympathetic look.

"How sweet, i hate sweet." Said Hermione. Her black eyes staring down onto the two spoke two words that meant business.

"AVADA KEDARVA!"


End file.
